


You Don't Know How Lucky You Are

by jungtkwoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha Oh Sehun, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, M/M, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Top Oh Sehun, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungtkwoon/pseuds/jungtkwoon
Summary: If people were to ask Jongdae when he knew he had found his mate, he'd tell them that his Omega had already decided for him before he even had the chance to choose.Meanwhile, Sehun would tell them that he had told his wolf who he wanted as a mate even before he had presented as an Alpha. And so Sehun would wait years until his mate finally chose him in return.





	You Don't Know How Lucky You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this korean fanart: https://kkungsmill.postype.com/post/1852839 (if you want to view it please login through any option as it is a korean website. When you click the logo on the top right next to the search logo there should be a login option saying 이메일로 로그인, you can click on that and then login using any of your social medias.) and here's a preview of the fanart: https://twitter.com/kungiduc/status/988248227811016704 . The story will follow the fanart's style and years so please do view it if you can however, the story plot is all my idea.
> 
> I'm not 100% sure on the Korean educational system but I tried searching some things about it.

Jongdae first met Sehun when the younger boy was only 10 years old. His mother had insisted that he should go over to the neighbor’s house and make friends with the younger child as they were new to the town. He wasn’t too whiny about it and he hadn’t mind it that much either because he was more than willing to make a new friend over the summer.

 

There weren’t many kids around during this time of the year, as most of them had left to visit family in the city or out of the country. Jongdae’s family weren’t much of city folk and enjoyed staying in the countryside much more than any other family Jongdae had known.

 

Jongdae was only thirteen at the time and he was sure puberty was going to come and hit him any time. He’ll be growing as tall as Chanyeol, one of his close friends, in no time and his voice would finally deepen, he’d be able to gain muscle and won’t have to put up with his older brother, Jongdeok, manhandling him just because he was an alpha.

 

Sure, he wouldn’t be presenting until he turned 16 but Jongdae didn’t want to pressure himself.

 

Not being shy by any means, Jongdae had prepared his basketball ball in advance and had dressed himself in shorts, a simple white t-shirt with a sleeveless jersey shirt on top, sneakers and his favorite snapback that he currently wore backwards because that’s how the cool kids were wearing it nowadays, or so he heard from Baekhyun who was currently in the city visiting his family.   

 

Getting ready to knock on the neighbor’s door Jongdae was pleasantly surprised to see the younger boy already seated in front of his own home in the low brick garden wall. Jongdae couldn’t help but smile at the younger boy who looked way too clean and dapper for someone his age.

 

The young Oh Sehun was dressed in fitting black shorts, white short-sleeve dress shirt and a tie to match the look. Sehun must have spotted Jongdae looking at him because the younger boy who was currently concentrated on the floor now had his face up and stared at him.

 

Jongdae chuckled at him, “Hey there kid! I’m Kim Jongdae your neighbor from the house in front of yours. Would you be interested in playing basketball with your hyung?”

 

Sehun continued to stare at him not uttering a word.

 

“Playing together would be fun and I’ll even show you around the town if you’d like?”

 

Sehun seemed a bit hesitant at first but slowly nodded his head and Jongdae couldn’t help but smile brightly at him.

 

They both walked towards the empty field that was close to Jongdae’s school.

 

“So, what’s your name kid?”, Jongdae knew his name after all his mother had only mentioned him more times than he could count at home but he wanted to hear Sehun’s voice for the first time.

 

“Oh Sehun. My name is Oh Sehun.”

 

_Oh! Sehun has a nice voice…_

 

Jongdae couldn’t help but notice. Of course, it still had not matured and it was rather high pitched but it was cute just like him.

 

Jongdae nodded his head at the younger and continued with their walk. Pointing out to certain shops and places that they walked by and he made sure to warn Sehun about the crazy cat that would jump out of nowhere in certain areas and hiss/scratch you until you ran away from there. Sehun listened attentively and would chuckle a bit whenever Jongdae talked about the crazy adventures he had been in with his friends.

 

Once they reached the field and started playing, Jongdae was pleasantly surprised by how good Sehun played and it being his first time. The young boy quickly got the hang of the rules and was able to throw the ball well enough.

 

They spent the entire afternoon playing until the sun set and their small bodies couldn’t go on anymore. Making their way back home, Jongdae had bought them both ice cream from the outside vendors courtesy of his small pocket money he’d get from doing small chores around the house and mowing the lawn.

 

“By the way kid, why’d you guys move into this small town? I’m sure the city was more interesting than this small place.” Jongdae asked licking the ice cream quickly so it wouldn’t melt in his hand.

 

Sehun shrugged, “My dad got a new job around here and it came with lots of good benefits. We got a nice house and my mom is a writer so she didn’t mind moving to the countryside since she spends most of her time in front of her laptop. Besides they said it’d be good for me to go out more.”

 

Jongdae hummed in response. It was a pretty simple reason, his 13-year-old mind concluded. Sehun looked like a good kid and from what his mom told him his parents were pretty nice people too.

 

“I guess you’re stuck with us town folk then. Well there’s not much to do here but I could show you the small river we have nearby, my friends and I like to swim in a small place where it’s not too deep. We also have a nice forest close by and when it’s the town gathering we get to transform into our wolf form and roam free. It’s pretty cool.”

 

Sehun shook his head, “It sounds fun already.”

 

Jongdae laughed. They had reached their houses in time before dinner and it was already time to say goodbye. It was the first time since summer started that Jongdae hadn’t wanted for time to pass by fast.

 

“Thanks for today Sehun, I had fun. Let’s make the most of the summer we have left before classes start, okay.”

 

Sehun smiled softly at him, “Thanks hyung, I had fun today as well. By the way basketball isn’t as hard as it looks. I’ll make sure not to go too soft on you next time.”

 

“Ya! You brat!”

 

Sehun only chuckled softly before sprinting inside his house. Leaving Jongdae by himself as he laughed at the young boy. He definitely couldn’t wait to see how the next weeks went by.

 

As summer passed, Jongdae spent all his time playing with Sehun near the small forest clearing with whatever they could find. Sometimes they would transform into their small wolves who had yet matured as well and chase one another around. Time passed by quickly and before they knew it school started again.

 

Sadly, that meant Jongdae wouldn’t be able to see much of Sehun. The young kid was still only in primary school and Jongdae was already in his secondary years, meaning he only had two more years before officially graduating and going to high school.

 

Sehun would be going to another school on the other side of the town while he spent his time on the school close to his home.

 

Sometimes Jongdae would wonder what Sehun was up to, as school days meant busy time studying, doing after school activities and occasionally fooling around with his friends.

 

Before he knew his time with Sehun had only lasted the summer before he could see the young kid again.

 

\----

 

_Three years later._

 

Jongdae is now sixteen and he’s convinced puberty is a dick because how else would anyone explain it completely failing him and missing him and going to everyone else he knows.

 

He had only managed to grow a few inches before his body officially decided it didn’t want to grow anymore.  He hadn’t gained exactly as much muscle as he had hoped for and his appearance wasn’t exactly as handsome as he wanted.

 

_Ugh the teenage phase is definitely the worse._

 

Jongdae couldn’t believe that even Baekhyun grew a few more centimeters than him once they entered high school. Even his hands were bigger than his and both of them were almost the same physical size. His feet were probably the smallest in his group of friends and the only thing that had changed, thankfully so, was his voice.

 

Sure, it was still a bit high but even so it was definitely nicer and a bit deeper than before.

 

That wasn’t the only thing that had changed though.

 

He sighed and pushed his glasses back up, his bangs were messy and concentrating on the notes in front of him was a bit of a hassle.

 

A few days after he had turned sixteen, Jongdae had officially presented as an omega.

 

He wasn’t particularly upset about being an omega, rather he felt comfortable with it and bonded even stronger with his wolf. The thing was… none of his friends were omegas and he sometimes wished one of them had presented as one just so that it’d be easier to talk about certain things.

 

“Pshh, Jongdae pass me your notes.”

 

Jongdae rolled his eyes. Baekhyun had without a doubt fallen asleep again when the teacher was giving her lesson.

 

“You’re lucky I’m too nice to leave you without notes and watch you fail this class.” He mumbled passing the notes over to Baekhyun.

 

“And that’s why you’re my best friend.”

 

“More like, only friend.”

 

Baekhyun pouted, “Aww you wound me Jongdae. And here I thought we had a special friendship going on.”

 

“If by special you mean, you fall asleep each time we have a new math lesson and me passing you my notes then I’d like to revoke my friendship card.” Jongdae grinned taking a new sheet of paper and continuing writing his notes neatly in the paper.

 

Chanyeol who was sitting on his left laughed softly at that not trying to attract the teacher’s attention.

 

Chanyeol had yet to present but with the way he carried himself sometimes Jongdae wouldn’t be surprised if he turned out an alpha. After all, at this point he knew better than to guess what his friends would present as.

 

Baekhyun had already presented as an alpha and to say he was shocked would be an understatement. Baekhyun would joke and say it was because everyone thought he would be something else and therefore his wolf wanted to surprise everyone.

 

He definitely didn’t look like stereotypical alphas but there were moments when Jongdae didn’t have a doubt when Baekhyun carried himself confidently and his presence definitely screamed alpha.

 

Jongdae was a bit shy at first when he met his friends after presenting. He wasn’t too sure how they would react to him. But all of them treated him the same and didn’t let his status define him.

 

Sure, sometimes they were a bit overprotective but Jongdae was stubborn and for the most part stood his ground against others.

 

He wasn’t the most attractive omega in their school grounds or so he thought, and omegas weren’t exactly common either but he wasn’t about to be some helpless person. So even when some alphas tried to make a not so appropriate move with him he made sure to talk back to them and may have even punched an alpha in the face once when the alpha called him a bitch for simply not complying and going out with him.

 

Others in the school ground knew better than to try anything with him as he had Baekhyun next to his side constantly.

 

After the lesson finished Jongdae stretched his arms and yawned.

 

“So, what are you guys doing after school today?” Chanyeol asked, putting his notes away.

 

Jongdae shrugged, “Choir practice got cancelled today because Mrs. Jung had an appointment so I think I’ll be heading home and take a nap.”

 

Baekhyun nodded his head, “Yup, I’ll be going home as well. My mom expects me to help take our aunt to the airport since she’s traveling. Good think there’s no choir practice today.”

 

“Wow. You guys are lucky. Our coach is making us practice all evening since we have a game coming up soon so I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Jongdae made sure his bag had everything he needed before leaving the class, waving goodbye to Chanyeol and Baekhyun and heading out of the school grounds.

 

As he walked slowly he noticed a young kid walking a few feet ahead and his eyes widened in realization.

 

_Oh Sehun!_

 

Jongdae jogged a bit forward before gently putting his hand on the young boy’s shoulder as to not startle him.

 

“Oh, kid! It’s been a long time, right?”

 

Sehun was still shorter than him and had to look up a bit. He hadn’t spoken yet but Jongdae since he last remembered was used to his quiet personality. Sehun hadn’t changed that much either, he still looked like a baby except now he wore regular clothes much more common with kids his age.

 

“I’m not a kid.” He grumbled.

 

Jongdae laughed, loud and cheerful as he always did.

 

“Got it. So where are you heading to Sehunie?”

 

Sehun blushed slightly at him, “To my piano recital. Mom is making me take classes, says it’d be cool for me to learn an instrument and it’s pretty interesting so far.”

 

Jongdae whistled, “Wow kid. That is pretty cool.”

 

Sehun nodded and clutched his bag’s straps, he seemed a bit hesitant but Jongdae realized it was only because he wanted to say something and didn’t know how to put it in words.

 

Old habits die hard. Sehun still acted the same as three years ago when he was too nervous to directly ask him a question.

 

“So… hyung, you must have presented by now.”

 

Jongdae stilled a bit at Sehun’s words, now he understood why Sehun was so reluctant to ask the question. It must have been too invasive in his thirteen-year-old mind to ask something so abruptly. Then again, Sehun had always been a straightforward kid and that was one of the things Jongdae liked about him a lot.

 

“Yeah kid… I’m an omega” Jongdae rubbed the back of his neck like he always did when he was a bit flustered, “I presented a month ago but I’m still trying to get used to it.”

Sehun gulped.

 

“Oh, congratulation hyung. I’m sure your omega is super cool.”

 

Jongdae blushed. He hadn’t heard that before but the compliment was definitely welcomed.

 

“Thanks kid. Your wolf is going to be super cool once you present as well. But enough about me, how’s school going so far.”

 

Sehun kicked a pebble on the floor, “Same as always hyung. Teachers leaving way too much homework, too much studying for my liking. But I am having fun with my friends. Jongin is my best friend in school and he’s super popular, he can dance freaking great and most of our classmates say he looks like a model.”

 

Jongdae laughed, “Yeah well I’m sure you’re not left behind either kid. You have a pretty handsome face and I’m sure you’re doing good with your studies besides after the we played basketball together all the time since our summer together three years ago you definitely became a pro.”

 

Jongdae continued walking and looked up at the sky, it seemed like it’ll start to rain soon. He pushed his glasses back up and failed to notice that Sehun had stopped walking next to him. Instead when he turned around Sehun face was completely red and Jongdae was confused.

 

“Are you alright Sehunie. Your face is really red, are you perhaps getting a fever?”

 

Sehun shook his head, “No I’m alright hyung, don’t worry. I just remembered I have to go over to Jongin’s house and get some notes from him. So, um bye.”

 

He stammered the last words out and ran on the opposite side while Jongdae stared at his retreating back still confused by what had just happened.

 

He shrugged it off and continued walking home.

 

Once the first droplets started falling he recalled back when Sehun and he were kids and they used to play in the puddles of water whenever it rained.

 

Seeing Sehun after so long had been nice. He hoped he could see him again in the future.

 

\---

 

_Last year of high school._

 

Jongdae is now officially 19 years old and he can’t wait to graduate. High school had become increasingly harder and too much studying led to sleepless nights and not enough coffee to get him fully awake.

 

The sweater he was currently wearing did little to keep him warm from the cold weather. He was currently inside his home getting ready to finally go out with his friends for the first time in weeks.

 

The cold season meant upcoming finals and Jongdae was damned if he let those annoying exams keep him away from having fun.

 

His phone vibrated and he picked it up to see the text.

 

[Are you on your way yet?] – Kyungsoo

 

[Not yet, in a few. I’m putting on my coat right now but I’ll see you guys soon.]

 

[Okay. Want us to go pick you up?] – Kyungsoo

 

Jongdae furrowed his eyebrows.

 

[No, we’ve been through this. It’s just a few blocks away anyway. I’ll see you guys at the movie theater and tell Chanyeol and Baekhyun to stop worrying.]

 

[If it makes you feel better, I told them you were more than capable of taking care of yourself. But we’ll be here waiting for you.] – Kyungsoo

 

[Yeah. Well now we know who’s paying for the beer tonight. Tell Baekhyun and Chanyeol they can be helpful by buying the beer on our way to Baekhyun’s house.]

 

Jongdae grinned. That’d keep those two from being annoyingly overprotective.

 

He quickly put on his oversized coat, which in his defense helped him a lot in staying warm especially since his body would get cold easily.

 

He checked his appearance once more quickly in the mirror before heading out. He didn’t wear his glasses anymore instead opting to wear clear contacts and he had just dyed his hair blond a week ago so he looked pretty good.

 

Jongdae walked down the streets, not worrying about being a few minutes late. The snow that had fallen on the ground already turned to ice and he didn’t want to accidently slip.

 

Everything was going as planned until… it wasn’t.

 

Just his luck.

 

If only he had walked on the other side of the road then maybe he wouldn’t have to deal with the two annoying alphas that were currently walking towards him; both carrying a smug look on their faces.

 

“Hey, there. We couldn’t help but notice that you were walking by yourself. You look a bit cold pretty omega. I’m sure we could all have a good time together.” The dark-haired alpha said as got closer to Jongdae’s space making him uncomfortable.

 

 Usually Jongdae could handle the disgusting alphas who wanted to take advantage of him. But they were mostly high school students like him and Baekhyun or Chanyeol usually made sure to scent mark him before school started to keep the alphas away. But these were definitely not high school students. For one they looked older than Jongdae, both alphas were physically bigger and stronger than him and neither of his friends had scent marked him meaning his omega scent was clear to anyone who was around him. And now maybe Jongdae was worrying a bit because he couldn’t see anyone around them so that meant he couldn’t get any help.

 

He tried his best not to show any fear though, if there’s anything he could thank his older brother for then it was definitely for providing him with useful information on alphas.

 

 Jongdae looked up at both alphas and tried to sound as calm as possible, “My friends are currently waiting for me, I already spoke with them and they’re expecting me soon so I’ll just be on my way.”

 

Jongdae’s hands shook a bit. But he was thankful his oversized coat that currently hid his hands. 

 

 His breath hitched. The alphas did not like his response, and their eyes turning red in anger only made his body tremble more.

 

If only he had allowed Baekhyun or Chanyeol to pick him up.

 

“Hmm well I’m sure you can call them again and cancel your plans with them. We’ll promise to treat you gently.”

 

The red-haired alpha grinned disgustingly at him while the other one next to him nodded in agreement.

 

_Stupid asshole alphas._

 

Jongdae couldn’t hold back the small whimper that escaped him when one of the alpha’s touched his cheek gently.

 

“Ah, as I thought omegas do have such soft skin.”

 

“You - you… I don’t want to go…” his voice trembled.

 

He was mentally preparing himself to get pulled harshly and taken wherever the alphas wanted before he suddenly felt a pull on his left hand. A familiar scent appeared suddenly and the disgusting hand that had been on his cheek was forcefully removed.

 

Jongdae turned to his right and his eyes widened in surprise.

 

“My hyung just said he wasn’t going with you both. Now leave him alone before you regret your decision. Pathetic alphas like you shouldn’t be abusing your status.”

 

Both of the alphas snarled in response.

 

“I’m only telling you once more, leave before the authorities get here. If I were you both I wouldn’t be waiting here any longer.”

 

The red haired alpha growled, “next time do a better job at scenting your omega.”

 

And with that both of the alphas left on their own walking passed them and murmuring, as they left Jongdae couldn’t help but breath out in relief.

 

Sehun’s disheveled appearance was a huge help.

 

Sehun looked out of breath himself, his cheeks red from the harsh cold wind, his hair tousled and his jacket not closed up. He was still holding his hand quite hard though.

 

“Jongdae hyung!”

 

Jongdae sniffled a bit his eyes a bit watery with unshed tears and he willed himself to stop from shivering, “Kid, it’s good to see you again. It’s been a long time.”

 

“Are you alright hyung? I noticed you looked uncomfortable when I was walking a few blocks away so I came as fast as I could.”  Sehun bit his lip worriedly.

 

Jongdae couldn’t help but sigh, “I’m fine now. Those were some persistent alphas that wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

 

“Fuckers. Those type of alphas should really get themselves educated and stop abusing their status. They put a bad name to our kind.”

 

Jongdae shivered a bit when he noticed Sehun’s last words come out with a slight growl. That’s when he finally noticed the scent that was surrounding him. Sehun had finally presented as an alpha.

 

_He smelled great._

 

Like pure cinnamon and a fresh meadow.

 

He hadn’t smelled anyone like him before. Not even Baekhyun or Chanyeol smelled that great and they were both alphas.

 

“You’re an alpha!”

 

Way to be discreet about it Jongdae.

 

Sehun pulled his hand away from him, and he had to forcefully hold his hand back from seeking the small warmth that Sehun’s hand provided.

 

“Yeah, I presented the day of my birthday hyung. Sorry if it makes you feel uncomfortable, if you want I could just walk a little besides you until you get to where you were going to.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, I was just a bit surprised. I forgot you turned sixteen already.” He smiled sheepishly not wanting to make the situation more awkward than it was.

 

Sehun bit his lip before nodding.

 

“Thank you for helping me out by the way. If it’s not too much I’d like if you could keep what happened between us. Everyone else I know is already so overprotective of me and I don’t want them to overreact.”

 

Sehun seemed hesitant, “Are you sure hyung? I’ll do it if it’s something you really want but even if it may be overbearing I think it’s best that you walk with someone so you’re not by yourself.”

 

“Yes, I am. I don’t intend to let someone walk me to where I’m going all the time. I can protect myself it’s just today wasn’t a very good day and these things don’t usually happen to me.”

 

Jongdae continued walking slightly taking a look at Sehun from the corner of his eye to see how he would react. Sehun for his part wanted to argue but knew better than to change Jongdae’s mind with how stubborn his hyung had always been.

 

“Fine. I won’t say a word, I’m just glad that you’re okay now. By the way where exactly are you heading?” Sehun unknowingly shifted closer to Jongdae, their shoulders almost bumping together.

 

Jongdae turned his body to look at him and as he spoke he finally realized that he had to slightly look up to look at Sehun’s face.

 

“To the movie theater… huh you’ve grown kid.”

“I told you before I’m not a kid anymore hyung.” Sehun whined.

 

Jongdae laughed, “With the way you’re whining you’re very convincing.”

 

But Jongdae did notice. In the years since he’d last seen Sehun his body had grown quite impressively for a sixteen-year-old. He was already slighter taller than Jongdae and his face had matured much more, the lack of baby fat only strengthened his already handsome features.

 

They continued walking until Jongdae noticed someone practically jogging up towards them.

 

“Jongdae!”

 

Baekhyun quickly pulled him away from Sehun and pushed him behind him.

 

“Who are you and what do you want with Jongdae.” He snarled at Sehun.

 

Jongdae’s eyes widened, he hadn’t seen Baekhyun this overprotective before. In fact, it was quite rare for Baekhyun to be that serious and exert his alpha dominance. He was usually more laid back and soft to all those around him.

 

Sehun took a step back, he may be an alpha as well but Baekhyun was an older alpha and at the moment the strength between them was apparent with the way Baekhyun’s wolf was growling at him.

 

Jongdae put his hand on top of Baekhyun’s shoulder and pushed him back as well.

 

“Baekhyun relax. This is Sehun, he’s well… you could say a childhood friend of mine and my neighbor. He wasn’t doing anything wrong… and he was just walking with me because he’s also going the same direction as me.”

 

Baekhyun’s tensed body began to deflate then and he chuckled softly, “Oh sorry about that then. I’m Baekhyun, Jongdae’s friend.”

 

Sehun nodded, “It’s alright. I didn’t mean to take away Jongdae’s time I’m sure you guys were waiting for him. I should probably go my friend as well is waiting for me to arrive at his house. I’ll leave Jongdae hyung with you.”

 

“Sorry about that again, and have fun with your friend.” Beakhyun grinned at him.

 

“Thanks. And Jongdae hyung goodbye it was nice talking to you again.”

 

“Thank you as well Sehunie. I’ll see you around okay.” He waved his hand as Sehun walked away from them.

 

Baekhyun threw his arm over Jongdae’s shoulder, “What a nice kid. I wonder if I should tell him he’s walking the opposite direction.”

 

“No, I’m sure he just forgot to take something from his house and is going back to get it.” Jongdae stuttered and pushed Baekhyun to start walking again.

 

A moment of silence passed between them before Baekhyun spoke again.

 

“You know the kid likes you, right?”

 

Jongdae shrugged, “Of course he does. I’ve known Sehun since he was little and he’s a really sweet kid. I like him too.”

 

Baekhyun shook his head, “I mean that the kid practically rubbed his scent all over you without probably noticing what he had done. He’s attracted to you Dae.”

 

“Don’t be an idiot Baekhyun. He’s just a kid and he just turned into an alpha so he probably doesn’t know how to control his alpha pheromones especially since I’m an omega.”

 

Baekhyun stayed silent. He pressed himself just a bit closer to Jongdae and hummed.

 

Jongdae supposed that was it about questioning Sehun being with him. They kept walking in the cold weather and Jongdae couldn’t help but recall what had happened a while ago.

 

Jongdae couldn’t help the way his heart fluttered just thinking about how Sehun had grown. He shook the thoughts from his head however, Sehun was still a kid and he was already going to begin college next year.

 

His omega would have to wait until he was ready to find a mate. Until then Jongdae hoped that he would be able to see more of Sehun.

 

“I know you told Kyungsoo that you could walk by yourself but don’t blame for worrying a bit when you weren’t showing up.”

 

Jongdae sighed, “It’s alright, I’m not upset. I’ll let it slide this time only because I know I did take some time getting there on time.”

 

“Cool, now let’s hurry before the movie starts.”

 

Baekhyun happily pulled Jongdae with him and held his hand gently. Jongdae allowed himself to get pulled by the overexcited alpha while enjoying the moment.

 

The next time Jongdae would see Sehun, the both of them would be in college and Jongdae was going to have an internal battle with his omega. Because without him knowing it his omega had already decided since the beginning who it wanted as its mate.

 

And Sehun, he had known even before his wolf presented who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I'm planning on writing the other part soon as I have much ideas on how to continue. Sorry that I haven't updated my other jongdae fic but I have a horrible writer's block on it. Please tell me if there are any mistakes as I'm not confident in my writing skills but I want to write more Jongdae fics even if it's not much. I also want to talk about jongdae/fics/anything exo related so i'll try using my twitter soon.
> 
> twitter: @honeydae92
> 
> The amount of times I listened to exo's wolf remix version while writing this was too much...


End file.
